Maximum Spies
by Books 'n' Arrows
Summary: Previously called GG4, My Version. Bex and Cammie get kidnapped and taken to Blackthorne. There they meet 3 interesting characters... Please read! I'm bad at summaries. I know. Flames welcome! :
1. Kidnapped

"Bex!" I screamed over all the noise.

I tried to run to my friend, Rebecca Baxter, but I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around and roundhouse kicked his head, causing him to fall to the ground, then continued on my way to the mass of bodies circling Bex. When I was at least 3 feet away from the nearest person, I felt something jump on my back and grab me in a choke hold.

"Chameleon? Dutchess? What's going on? Is there something wrong?" I heard Eva Alvarez's soft voice in my year.

"Help!" I whispered back to her over the comms unit. I could barely manage to choke it out, but she heard.

"Okay. We're coming. Hold on!" came the reply from Tina Walters.

The person on my back must have heard this, because he reached into my pocket and pulled out a napotine patch. _Great, _I thought as he stuck it to my forehead. I thought I heard a familiar voice say "Sorry Gallagher Girl," but then again, it could be my imagination playing tricks on me. I remember hearing Bex cry out in pain, but then the world went black.


	2. Escape

I sleepily opened my eyes to find myself in a van. It was dark inside, and I realized I was blindfolded. I tried to my arms to untie it, only to stop when I found my wrists duct taped together. Same thing with my ankles. I brought my wrists to my mouth and started to attempt biting through the tape. I heard someone gasp and grab my arm, bringing it down to my side. I heard more duct tape being unrolled, then felt a piece being put on my mouth. So now that I couldn't see, talk, or walk, I decided to pay attention to the van.

I heard four other sets of breathing, one of which I recognized as Bex's. I intenally sighed, greatful that my friend was okay. But who were the other three people in there? I listened closer. Bex was asleep. Another person was sitting next to her, just as someone was sitting next to me. The last person was driving.

The van took three rights, then stopped. A red light. The van went straight, then took a left that was closely followed by another right. Then we stopped. I heard the window being rolled down. There were voices. I quickly tuned into what they were saying.

"So did you get them?" someone that was outside asked.

"Yep. Put up more of a fight then expected though" the driver grumbled. I found myself ginning at that.

The outside person clapped his hands. "Oh, that's just excellent! I knew I made an excellent choice of girls! Oh, and never expect your opponent to have a certain amount of strength…"

He continued talking, but I tuned him out. Excellent? Then it all clicked. _Oh no!_ I thought. I immediately started squirming around, trying to get free. I could hear Dr. Steve and the driver, Jonas, stop their conversation. Two people were trying to get me to calm down, or at least hold still, but I wouldn't do it. That's when I felt a draft. I rolled toward it, knowing that it would be an exit. I bumped into the door and quickly sat upright. I felt the door handle behind my head and used the blindfold to open it, pulling off the fold as well as opening the door. I flipped out of the van and stood there, looking at four appalled faces and Bex sleeping. I lifted my hands and ripped the duct tape off my mouth while the guys were frozen. Then I bent down and started to rip the tape off my ankles. They just stood there, watching. As I stood up, one boy seemed to snap back to reality, but he was too late.

I could see where I was going. I could scream for help if I needed to. I could run. And now that I had just ripped the tape off my wrists, I could fight.

He hopped out of the van, closely followed by Jonas and Dr. Steve. Grant stayed behind with Bex in case she would start to cause any trouble. Zachary Goode approached slowly, his hands up in a surrender motion. With every step he took forward, I took a step back.

"Cammie, we're not going to hurt you. Everything's okay."

I narrowed my eyes. "You kidnap me and Bex, bring us to Blackthorne, and then try to tell us everything is okay?! No."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to see Blackthorne."

"And I thought you _didn't_ want me to see Blackthorne. You and I both know that that's not the reason you brought me here. Why am I here Zach? Why me and Bex and no one else?"

Zach didn't respond. He just took another step forward. I tried to step back, but there was a wall in my way. I looked around.

The wall was a deep gray and surrounded the entire yard, except where the gate was, but the gate was closed and probably had a bunch of security lasers and stuff on it. The Blackthorne Institute for Boys looked like a castle. It was black, and it had thorns growing on the plants and ivy surrounding it. Hence the name Blackethorne for the school.

Zach took another step closer. I carefully scanned the wall, searching for a way out. Then I saw it. A loose stone in the wall. There was no doubt in my mind that it was a secret passageway. But how could I reach it without the others following?

Then I heard Grant shout "She's awake! And she's not very hap-" He stopped with a rush of air bursting from his mouth. Everyone turned to look over at him. Bex must've kicked him. Go Bex!

But it was enough of a distraction for me to dash to the side and tug on the stone without getting seen. As the passage started to open up in the ground, I heard Jonas yell "Hey! Cammie! Get back up here!"

I stood there for a second, as if thinking of an answer. Finally, I shrugged and simply responded "No." Then I jumped into the hole in the ground.


	3. Underground

**First, I wanna say thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great. Second, I wanna say thanks to MaddieRaine for reminding me that they were going to London. Truthfully, I had forgotten about that, but it's still early enough for me to change it so they do go to London. Also, I wanted to say that this is my first story, and I'm still trying to get used to everything. I'll try to update as often as I can. And finally, I forgot about the disclaimer! So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series. Ally Carter does.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cammie POV

I stumbled slightly as I hit the ground, not purposefully activating the switch that closed the opening in the ground. The drop was longer then I had thought. The second the ground closed up, lights illuminated a hallway. I don't know where it was headed, but it was the only way to go, so I followed it. It reminded me of one of those dungeon chambers in those old movies, or a sewage line. Either way, it smelled awful, and there was water running down a trough in the center. I glanced at the sides and realized that the lights were torches. Further down the chamber, the light ran out, so I grabbed a torch from the wall.

The second my palm made contact with the torch, I felt a shock go through me. The electric current was so hard that I went flying backward into the opposite wall, hitting my head hard. As I slumped to the ground flashing in and out of consciousness, I heard a familiar British accent cut through the air. But I didn't have time to register the words Bex said before I fell backward into darkness. Again.

The landing was hard, but it was pretty obvious that I was no longer in the tunnel. I looked around, trying to see anything in the pitch black area I fell into, but since it pitch black, I couldn't see my own hand. This was not good.

"Cammie? Where are you? Are you okay?" I heard Bex call worriedly from above me.

I looked up to see a hole in the wall, Bex's figure outlined by the light of the tunnel. "I'm down here! And I _think_ I'm okay, but I can't see anything. Wait, how did you get out?"

"Grant let me out to follow you. And what did you do to Zach? Dr. Steve left while Jonas was trying to get you to come back and Grant was untying me, but Zach was just standing there. What did you do?" she asked again.

"I didn't _do_ anything to him. Now, if you don't mind, I would like some light down here so I can get out."

"Okay. One sec" came her response. Then she darted away from the hole.

_Uh oh!_ I thought. _She's going to get a torch!_"Bex!" I called out.

"What?" she answered, her voice sounding fainter.

"Don't get a torch!"

"Why not?"

"Cause-" I broke off when Bex appeared again, this time holding a torch.

Bex sighed. "Okay, I'm coming in now."

She was about to jump when another figure joined hers in the hallway and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from coming down. The figure, a guy, took the torch from her hands and jumped down into the dark room before Bex could do anything about it.

I looked over at the guy, but all I saw was his hand, the hand that was reaching out and pushing a stone into a wall, causing the hole to close up. With Bex outside. And the stranger locked inside with just me. Or so I thought, that is, until I heard the breathing.


	4. Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting!

The guy with the torch turned towards me slowly, as if for dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes, then zoned in on the breathing. It seemed to be coming from a corner of the room, and there were thirteen people in the room, including me and the torch guy. Speaking of him, where did he go?

I looked around a little bit, but stopped when I heard someone chuckle. "Looking for me?"

I spun around to face the area where Grant's voice had come from.

"Over here" he called from behind me.

I turned again. "Wrong way" Grant said after I had turned. I faced left, where his voice had been just seconds earlier.

"Ha ha! Wrong again!" he shouted on my right.

"You know what? Cut it out! This is _not_ funny!" I shouted to him.

I heard more laughs this time, then heard Zach say "Maybe not for you, but it is for us."

I don't know what happened, but that one little comment made something in me snap and sent my blood boiling in rage. Since I still didn't know where I was, or where anyone was for that matter, I had nothing to let my anger out on. So I just screamed. I stood there and yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard people yelling at me to "shut up!" and "stop screaming!" and "how can she yell that long without taking a breath?" I'm pretty sure they were going to go deaf.

Apparently one person had finally had enough of my screaming, so they clamped a hand down over my mouth. Mistake. I was still mad and had a lot of fury left in me that I needed to get out. So I did the only logical thing. I turned around and punched whoever touched me in the stomach. The other people in the room joined in on the fight, so now it was eleven against one. Not very fair, but I was mad and had PMS, so that evened out the score a little. At one point in my mini-battle, I'm sure I heard something crunch…

Then the lights flickered on. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust. I heard clapping, then heard someone say "Excellent! Just excellent, Ms. Morgan."

I felt my face turn hard. Then I surveyed my surroundings. Broken chairs and desks were spread all over the floor, and nine younger kids were staring at me with wide eyes. I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I'd say I broke into an eighth grade classroom and beat up all the kids in there. The other three fighters were Jonas, Grant, and Zach. Grant seemed to have his face drawn tight in pain.

I blinked again. _So _that's _what that snap was!_ I realized, then flinched. _Crap. Bex is gonna kill me when she finds out! _Poor Grant. But at least he could take a broken arm. Or two… I tried to tell myself that he deserved it for making me mad in the first place, but it didn't work.

Jonas was hiding in a corner. He had a bloody nose, but that was it. He was staring at me, jaw dropped. I blushed.

Then it hit me. I had successfully broken into and destroyed one of Blackthorne's classrooms! And judging by the look on Dr. Steve's face, I was in serious trouble.

I smiled sheepishly. "Oops?"


	5. Lucy?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, Lucy and the plot are.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ms. Morgan, I am very disappointed in you. What reason would you have to destroy Blackthorne property?" Dr. Steve tried to act like a headmaster, but the awe was just so painfully obvious in his expression that the act didn't work.

Thankfully, Bex chose that moment to burst into the office. "Dr. Steve! Thank goodness I found you! The guys are having a huge fight outside! I tried to stop them, but it didn't work."

Dr. Steve looked at me, debating whether or not he should go. "Fine. But this conversation isn't over." Then he left the room.

I looked at Bex gratefully. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it. Now let's get outta here!" she responded, already headed towards the door. I jumped up and quickly followed. Bex stepped outside and went left. I tried to get out, but when I reached the door, a kid blocked my way.

"Hey! You're Bex's friend, right?"

_Huh? _"Yeah, and you are?"

The kid smirked. "You don't recognize me?" _Uh, no. _"What a shame. I thought you were a pretty good spy, Cammie. I guess either I was wrong about you, or I'm better than I thought!"

"Yeah, um, sorry, but I have to go find Bex" I said, trying to step around the boy, but he blocked my way. Again.

"My name is Luke" he told me, a glint in his eye.

**Flashback**

"_Oh! Hey Becca! Who's your friend?" Bex's annoying neighbor asked._

_Bex sighed. "This is Cammie" she said, gesturing toward me. "And don't call me Becca!"_

"_Okay! Hi Cammie. Is that a nickname or something?" the kid asked me, smile on her face._

_I glanced over at Bex's house. We still hadn't reached the front door, and I still had luggage in my hands. What did this kid have against me going inside?_

"_Yes, Cammie is short for Cameron" I finally answered her._

"_That's so cool. So I'd say that if you were a boy, your name would still be Cameron. My name is Lucinda, Lucy for short. If I was a guy, I'd name myself Lucas, but call myself Luke" she babbled._

_I noticed Bex inching toward her house. The second Lucy stopped talking, Bex dashed toward the door with me close behind. "Bye Luke!" I called behind me. "I mean, bye Lucy!"_

_Looking back, I saw Lucy smile._

**End Flashback**

"Lucy?"

She just smiled and walked away, then stopped and looked back. "Yeah, here my name is Luke, okay?"

I nodded, and the fourteen-year-old continued on her, _his_ way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm trying to make these longer, but it's not working out so well. It took me a while to figure out what to put in this chapter, but I'm running out of ideas. Any suggestions?


	6. Dance

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There you are!" Bex shouted, coming up behind me. "I turn the corner, look back and realize you aren't there! What were you doing?"

"I just had a little visit from someone…"

Bex's eyes lit up. "Oh! Was it Zach?"

I shook my head. "No. Someone else." Then I remembered I hadn't seen Zach since the fight, and I didn't notice how injured he was. The thought of the fight made me flinch.

Bex looked at me in understanding. "Let's go talk in our room." With that, she took off. I followed her.

"Hey Bex?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go? You know, while I was fighting?"

She smiled. "Well, after Grant rudely shoved me out of the way and took my torch, the hole closed up. So I followed the tunnel. There was a door at the end, and through that was what I think is the cafeteria. But the door only showed when you were in the tunnel."

"Cool. So how did you find our room?"

Just then we reached a door at the end of an empty hallway. On the door, there was a note that read:

_Do Not Enter! Girls Only Beyond This Point_

_All Boys Who Pass Will Be Severely Punished_

"Oh" was all I said before following Bex through. When we got to our room, I discovered our bags were there. I looked at Bex confused. She shrugged.

"We never unpacked them from when we got back from London, remember? We just set our stuff down and ran to Roseville to find Tina and Eva." Oh yeah. And then we got attacked by the boys, and that reminded me all over again why I was mad at Zach.

Bex, being my best friend since our first year at Gallagher, noticed my attitude change no matter how hard I tried to hide it. She raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. I knew what was coming next. And for those of you who don't know, it's questions. Lots and lots of questions. And most of the time, they happen to be a bit personal. "Check for bugs first," I groaned. Bex smiled and got up. After 7 minutes and 52 seconds of searching for, finding, and crushing 4 bugs, Bex plowed into the first question of many.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Bex, or we're gonna be late for breakfast!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at Bex's bed. We had finally fallen asleep at 2:43, or rather, I fell asleep and Bex ran out of questions.

"Late? Cam, the cafeteria is just down the hallway!"

I sighed. It was a lost cause. "Oh well. See ya in class. I'm leaving, and I suggest you don't fall back asleep."

I heard her mumble something in response, but I left before I figured out what. I took my time walking, keeping an eye out for possible entrances to a secret passage way. I was about to turn the corner when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Curious, I turned back and walked to the door where the movement had come from. I peered in the class but didn't see anything. I tried to take a step into the room, but instead ran into someone rushing out. _Lucy!_

"Lucy, why are you here? And I want the truth" I whispered, blocking her way out with a hand on my hip.

She cocked head. "I go to school here. And this," she gestured at the empty classroom, "was the class I was just in."

I narrowed my eyes. There weren't any classes yet, but I decided to let it slide for now. "You know what I mean."

She sighed, looked down at her feet for a second, then looked me straight in the eye. "I like Bex. She's really cool, and I wanna be like her when I grow up. So when I heard she was going to school at the Gallagher Academy, I tried to apply there. Only, since I knew she would get mad if she found out I was going to the same school as her, I applied as a boy. I didn't get accepted to Gallagher, 'cause it's for girls and all, but I got sent a letter from this place called The Blackthorne Institute for Boys. So I came here instead, and I liked it. But I'm a girl in a boys school, a boys _spy_ school, so it's really hard to keep it a secret. Like, _really_hard. And I'm seriously lacking some quality girl time. So when I get home, I think maybe now that I'm like Bex, she'll wanna hang out more. But _no,_" she sneered. "Bex is too busy with her own problems to even say a simple 'hello' to me. She doesn't even know I go here! So I figured that if I keep going here, I'll impress her and she'll wanna be my friend."

I was speechless. She admired Bex so much that she would impersonate a boy and go to Blackthorne? Wow. "Lucy" I began hesitantly. "How old are you?"

She smiled. "I'm 15. My birthday was 3 months ago. So, I'm a year younger then you and Bex."

"Bex's birthday was also 3 months ago" I stated.

"Yeah, I know. We have the same birthday, but I was born a year after."

"Oh. Well, happy birthday. Sorry it's late."

She shrugged. "Better late than never. And thanks. For everything. It feels good to finally be able to tell someone my secret."

Then she walked away, leaving me to think about her last sentence. _**It feels good to finally be able to tell someone…**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay class, listen up" Mr. Young said as he walked into the room. "This year, since we have two girls joining us, I won't be teaching FL, or Family Life." The class all looked at Bex and I gratefully. "But I still have to teach something." That got the classes attention back to him. "So instead of FL, I'm choosing to teach the different styles of dance."

A few guys gasped. Some kid near the front whispered "Dance?" in disbelief.

"Now" continued Mr. Young. "We will have a time for you to show the group your best moves to whatever song I pick. It might be a slow, classic song, it might be more upbeat in the style of today. You never know. So pair up and sit with your partner. We'll start there. Now go."

The instant he stopped talking, everyone got up and started to move across the room. I, trying to be free from all the chaos, moved quickly to the back of the room where no one else was. Or so I thought.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Wanna be my partner?"

I whirled around to find Zach's face only 4 ½ inches away from mine, which is actually pretty close. (if you don't believe me, try it yourself!) It was only the day after _The Fight_. Had he forgiven me?

He smirked and answered my unspoken question. "Yep. Can't be mad at a girl who breaks Grant's arms."

I rolled my eyes, then looked around. Everyone else was swarming around Bex, trying to be her partner. Grant looked mad. It wasn't that he couldn't dance with her, it was that she had to dance with someone else. Jonas looked a little lost. All in all, the guys were avoiding me. So I had no choice but to say "yes" to Zach.

We sat next to each other, like we were told, in the back row. We were the first pair of people that had found a partner. We waited 4 minutes and 52 seconds until the last pair sat down. Then Mr. Young got back to the front of the classroom and said "Zach and Cammie," I involuntarily shivered at the sound of our names together, then mentally slapped myself for it, "since you two were the first seated, you're up first."

I bit my lip nervously, then picked my way through all the bodies to the front of the room and stood next to Zach. I saw Bex give me a thumbs up and mouth "Good luck!" out of the corner of my eye. I smiled nervously at her, then looked at Zach.

"You wanted me to be your partner, so now what do we do?" I whispered to him.

Mr. Young started the music in the background. It wasn't too slow, but it wasn't too fast either.

Zach smirked at me and said "Now, we dance."

The song we had to dance to was called Bad Girl by Pussycat Dolls. Somehow the song got stuck in my head, though. I mean, I'm not bad, am I? One group got lucky. They had to dance the Cha-Cha Slide. Another group got Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. It was pretty funny to watch them dance. Zach and I, our song wasn't too difficult to dance to, but Bex's was kinda hard. She pulled it off though. Alone. She chose not to have a partner. I actually liked her song. I still had the lyrics in my head when the song stopped playing.

_This might hurt, it's not safe  
But I know that I've gotta make a change  
I don't care if I break,  
At least I'll be feeling something  
'Cause just okay is not enough  
Help me fight through the nothingness of life_

_I don't wanna go through the motions  
I don't wanna go one more day  
without Your all consuming passion inside of me  
I don't wanna spend my whole life asking,  
"What if I had given everything,  
instead of going through the motions?"_

_No regrets, not this time  
I'm gonna let my heart defeat my mind  
Let Your love make me whole  
I think I'm finally feeling something  
'Cause just okay is not enough  
Help me fight through the nothingness of this life_

_'Cause I don't wanna go through the motions  
I don't wanna go one more day  
without Your all consuming passion inside of me  
I don't wanna spend my whole life asking,  
"What if I had given everything,  
instead of going through the motions?"_

_take me all the way (take me all the way)  
take me all the way ('cause I don't wanna go through the motions)  
take me all the way (I know I'm finally feeling something real)  
take me all the way_

_I don't wanna go through the motions  
I don't wanna go one more day  
without Your all consuming passion inside of me  
I don't wanna spend my whole life asking,  
"What if I had given everything,  
instead of going through the motions?"_

_I don't wanna go through the motions  
I don't wanna go one more day  
without Your all consuming passion inside of me  
I don't wanna spend my whole life asking,  
"What if I had given everything,  
instead of going through the motions?"_

_take me all the way (take me all the way)  
take me all the way (I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go)  
take me all the way (through the motions)  
take me all the way_

_I don't wanna go through the motions_

**(A/N: the song is called The Motions by Matthew West)**

I keep thinking that maybe these songs apply to me in some way. And I have a feeling that Zach was thinking that too, because every time he saw me for the rest of the day, he whispered "What a bad little girl you are" in the tune of the song, or passed me a note that had the chorus of Bex's song on it. But the last note he slipped me said

_Meet me in the gym after dinner. Alone._

_-Z_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Yay! I finally got a longer chapter! sorry it took a while, but I wasn't home much because of the 4th of July. so, happy 4th! (even if it's late)**


	7. New Kids

**Due to recent… um… thoughts? Anyway, I've decided to change the story up a bit. It will now be a crossover of Maximum Ride and Gallagher Girls. I already had some ideas for the story, and I've already started to write them down.** **And I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I looked around the dark room and sighed. I can't believe I fell for that. I turned around and started to walk away, but I ran into someone. I looked at their face. It was illuminated by the light of the closing door behind them. _Bex._ She must have followed me.

"Bex? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Well, you were acting really weird at dinner. When I saw you head off, I decided to follow you. You know, make sure everything was alright. Plus, I got a note to come here too."

I snorted. Figures. "So, why were we told to meet the guys in the gym, but no ones here?"

The room was black now, so I couldn't see Bex even though I knew she was only a foot in front of me. "Maybe it's a surprise?"

I frowned. "I doubt it. Maybe we were just set up. You know, we were kidnapped for a reason. Maybe this has to do with that?"

I imagined her shrugging. "It's possible. Anyway, let's get out of here. I don't really feel like standing here all night waiting for nobody to show up." I could hear a clear note of bitterness in her voice. It was pretty obvious that she liked Grant, and she was upset that he had stood her up.

Then the door flew open and six people entered. The first two were Zach and Grant. Better late than never, I guess. Another person was Lucy, actually dressed as Lucy instead of Luke. I didn't recognize the other 3, and I couldn't tell what they looked like from the lack of light.

Deciding to actually be smart for once, I walked over and flipped what I thought was a light switch. Wrong. The gym floor started pulsing in a rainbow of colors, lighting up the room like it was a disco.

I glanced behind me at Bex, who was biting her lip. Once I caught her eye, we both burst out laughing. Why on earth would the guys have a dance floor in their school? Oh well. So much for the light switch. At least there was light now.

"Cam, it's not that funny…" Grant stated.

I nodded, then stopped laughed. Bex did the same. Then I decided to ask about Lucy, who Bex was studying out of the corner of her eye.

"Lucy?" I started, taking a step forward. "What's up? I thought you were supposed to be Luke?"

Lucy shifted uneasily. Apparently she doesn't like being the center of attention. "Yeah, um, about that…" She trailed off nervously. Zach, finally speaking for the first time, picked up where she left off.

"She was good. Had everyone fooled up until today. Jonas found a tampon in our trashcan. Turns out she wasn't expecting puberty."

Oh. Well that makes sense. Lucy had blushed a deep crimson color during the explanation, and was studying the floor intently. Poor girl.

"Aww. Poor girl." One of the three strangers had spoken up in a feminine voice, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" Bex demanded, sizing up the female.

One of the two boys answered. He had pale skin and strawberry blond hair. He was 6'2" and had filmy blue eyes. He was blind. "My name is Jeff. Jeff Ride. This is my adopted sister Max and her boyfriend Nick. Max and Nick are seventeen, and I'm sixteen. My birthday is next month though." He smiled, then chuckled. "Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Nudge now!"

I was still wearing my lie detecter ring, and it vibrated slightly when he said his name, the other boy's name, and when he said Max was his adopted sister. But why would he lie about that? Unless he had a cover... _Hmm..._

The girl, Max, grinned at that. She had brown hair with natural blonde streaks in it. She had pretty brown eyes and stood at 5'8". The other boy, "Nick", didn't show any change in emotion. He was 6' even and had shaggy black hair. His eyes were dark, black. His skin had a nice olive tone. _Wow, he's got a good poker face! _I thought.

"Who's Nudge?" I asked.

"Another sister. Also adopted." Max quickly responded. _Lie._

Well, Nick doesn't say much either, I noted. He's the only one that hasn't spoken yet.

"Yeah, I'm confused. Completely lost, actually. Why are you here again? And how come I've never seen you before? Or, at least,_ I _haven't. Have you Cammie?" Bex blurted.

I shook my head no. Never seen them before.

Max smiled. "I'll explain later. But can you please show me where my room is supposed to be? I've had a long day, and I'm tired. I'm sure Lucy here would rather stay with us, too."

I nodded. "Of course! Come on, follow me."

I quickly led Max to the girls' section of the school with Bex and Lucy trailing behind us. Jeff and Nick set off after Zach and Grant to who knows where. I was determined to get answers, and I would get them if it was the last thing I do.

* * *

**Sorry that the characters are OC. I didn't really mean to do that, but I didn't know how to change it either.**


End file.
